


Just the Beginning

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: OYL Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: He and Sam had talked about it, passingly, about if ever Natasha gave them the indication that she might be interested, that she might want them too.  They both, independently and together, wanted her, and god did Steve want her. He was as enraptured with her as he was with Sam. Sam had voiced thoughts that it might be mutual.  Steve had hoped he was right but hadn’t been certain, Natasha was hard to get a read on.  But the way that she was looking at them now…
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: OYL Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567447
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61
Collections: Natasha Bingo, On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for:
> 
> On Your Left Bingo Square - Caught Having Sex  
> Natasha Bingo Square - Riding
> 
> This is my first time writing this sort of thing and it is unbetaed so mistakes and anything odd you find here is completely and totally on me (I would appreciate if you let me know about those things, though, if you have the moment to spare. I love constructive feedback that helps me to improve :D ). But, I hope it's still a worthwhile read :)

Steve groaned and bit back a whimper as he rolled his hips, grinding firmly into where Sam was thrusting deeply inside him. Hitting that oh so perfect spot that sent sparks and fireworks of sensation flaring through Steve’s body. His breathing was coming in sharp panting moans in time with Sam’s hips slapping roughly against his ass. 

“That’s it, fuck Steve,” Sam all but purred when the next angled thrust had him arching off of the bed with a shout. But then his movements slowed abruptly, just as Steve was starting to reach for his peak and he couldn’t help the whine of protest that escaped him. He forced his eyes back open, not having realized that he had closed them in the first place, to look up at Sam pleadingly. Only Sam wasn’t looking at him. Confused, Steve followed his gaze.

Natasha stood stock-still in the open doorway, face like stone but eyes wide and lips parted. Steve could see her green eyes roving over them curiously. Studying his flushed face and then Sam’s before raking over their exposed bodies, lingering briefly on Steve’s aching cock, until she paused. Steve knew what she saw. What had caught her attention. He knew that those curious eyes were watching where Sam was continuing his slow grinding thrusts into Steve’s body.

Steve had to bite back a groan when her tongue peaked out to swipe over her bottom lip. He swallowed thickly, automatically pushing his hips down into Sam’s upward thrust, his cock twitching and leaking against his abdomen. He briefly broke his study of the woman still staring soundlessly from the door to meet Sam’s gaze questioningly, gasping when the next slow thrust ground tantalizingly over his prostate. 

Sam just smirked knowingly, leaning down over him to steal an almost brutally devastating kiss before breaking off and turning his head his head back to Natasha. Sam slowly sat back up and pushed as deeply inside of Steve as he could get and then stilled entirely. Sam met Natasha’s attention, stare to stare, and after a long moment, extended one hand out to her in invitation. 

Steve watched the exchange intently, catching the slight hitch in Natasha’s breathing as she eyed Sam’s hand. She raised her gaze to study Sam’s almost suspiciously. When she finally met Steve’s gaze questioningly, apparently unwilling to take Sam’s invitation for both of them, he smiled affectionately and extended his own hand. “Natasha,” he breathed. Her eyes widened and the barest hint of a flush stole over her cheeks as she took a couple of slow steps towards the bed. 

Steve thought this sort of situation ought to be awkward and embarrassing. Having someone walk in on them having sex shouldn’t be something that curled his arousal even higher. And typically, Steve knew that he would be mortified and mood officially killed, no matter how close he had been when they’d finally noticed her presence. 

But this was  _ Natasha _ . This was Natasha shedding her own clothing and placing a delicate hand in each of theirs. Natasha who was now kneeling on the bed at Steve’s side. Natasha’s beautiful eyes blown wide with want after Sam had leaned forward to kiss her. There was no way he could find this particular scenario to be anything other than  _ perfect _ .

He and Sam had talked about it, passingly, about if ever Natasha gave them the indication that she might be interested, that she might want them too. They both, independently and together, wanted her, and god did Steve want her. He was as enraptured with her as he was with Sam. Sam had voiced thoughts that it might be mutual. Steve had hoped he was right but hadn’t been certain, Natasha was hard to get a read on. But the way that she was looking at them now…

“What do you want?” Steve asked her, his large hand curling against the soft skin of her thigh. Natasha’s lips curled into a slight smirk which she pressed to Steve’s lips. He groaned softly into the kiss, his tongue reaching to meet and tease hers. When she pulled away, settling back onto her knees beside him, Steve tilted his head, brow arched, “What do you want, Natasha?”

Sam’s hand stroked down her back, leaning in to speak lowly in her ear, his lips ghosting over the side of her neck as he spoke, “You wanna perch yourself on his face, let him eat you while I take care of his ass?” Sam rocked his hips forward, thrusting teasingly slow into Steve again drawing a gasped whimper, both from the movement and the words being spoken, which drew Natasha’s eyes back to his lips, her eyes heavy lidded and her head tilted to the side exposing her neck to Sam’s lips. Steve just watched as Sam traced the pale line of her neck with teasing kisses as he spoke. “He’s good with his tongue, you might want that, huh? Or maybe you wanna ride his cock while he takes mine? Or something else entirely, maybe? Gotta tell us what you want Natasha.”

Natasha turned her head and caught Sam’s lips in a slow kiss. Steve had to bite back a moan at how gorgeous of a sight that was. He could see her tongue curling with Sam’s, could feel Sam’s cock twitch inside of him. She broke the kiss and forced her breathing to steady, “Maybe I want both.”

Sam grinned and glanced down at Steve and then back to Natasha, “Better get up there, then.”

Two sets of hands raised to steady her as Natasha gracefully moved until she was straddling Steve’s face, her fingers curled around the headboard. Steve could feel his mouth watering before he even made the first stroke with his tongue. 

Steve gently guided her down closer with hands curved at her waist while lifting his head to meet her halfway. He didn’t tease, not this time. He dove in eagerly, licking broad sweeps of his tongue, open mouth kisses, and suckling at her sensitive clit. Steve considered bringing his fingers into play but discarded the thought just as quickly, determined to bring her apart with his mouth alone. 

He stole a glance up over the beautiful stretch of her body above him when her hips began rocking against his face. Her head was tilted back, lips parted and eyes closed. Her pale fingers laced with Sam’s cupping her breasts, Sam’s fingers plucking and teasing her nipples. Steve moaned against Natasha when he felt Sam start thrusting into him once again, slowly and deeply. Nowhere near the rough, nearing frantic, pace that they had worked up to when Natasha had found them but still so, so good. 

Steve could feel the change as Natasha as she began to reach her peak. Her thighs tensed and the quiet sweet sounds that she had been making grew louder and more breathless. Steve redoubled his focus as her hips worked over him, taking her clit between his lips and suckling the way that he had noticed she seemed to have liked best. Natasha’s body stiffened and trembled, one of her hands dropping to clench into his hair drawing a low groan from Steve. Steve could hear a long, breathless whimper that accompanied her orgasm and kissed and licked her through it until his senses were fully saturated in nothing but Natasha. He rested back against the bed only when her hand tightened almost painfully in his hair when the attention became too much.

They carefully helped her settle back astride Steve’s waist and Natasha laid forward against his chest to catch her breath. One of Steve’s hands stroked up and down her back while the other reached for Sam. The other man carefully leaned over her as far as he could and Steve arched up to meet him. The kiss was a filthy mix of lips and teeth and sweeping tongues. Sam chased after the taste of Natasha and Steve happily let him. 

Sam pulled back upright and Steve felt his blood heat at the intense look in his eyes. Goddamn he loved that man. Just one look was enough to light him up from the inside out. He could feel himself twitch under Natasha as he stared back at the heated look. Natasha must have felt it, too. She sat up, bracing her hands against Steve’s chest and looked down at him. 

Sam hooked his chin over her shoulder, arms sliding around her waist and Steve slid his hands up over her thighs coming to rest at her hips. “Still what you want, sweetheart?” Steve asked quietly and carefully without presumptions. Something in Natasha’s expression twitched and shifted at the endearment but Steve wouldn’t have been able to describe what.

“Yes,” she said firmly. “Is that what you want, though?”

Steve couldn’t help the wide grin that worked across his expression as he answered, “You have no idea, Natasha.”

“You really don’t,” Sam smirked against her shoulder. “We’ve been wanting this--you--for a while now. Thought you knew that.”

Natasha tilted her head slightly as though caught off guard by the statement. Steve just tugged her down to him again and kissed her with all the tenderness he could muster. The same warmth and affection that he felt each and every time he kissed Sam coursed through him and he sighed quietly into it, his hands stroking up and down her arms before lacing their fingers together when he reached her small hands. When she pulled back and sat up again, Steve kept ahold of her hands.

“You--,” She frowned slightly in confusion and looked over her shoulder to study Sam and then to Steve again. 

“We can talk it all out later, if you want?” Sam offered, his arms tightening around her affectionately. “We’re not goin’ anywhere.” In response, Natasha rose up fully onto her knees, pulling one of her hands from Steve’s to reach beneath her and take his cock in hand. Steve groaned and his hips jerked up into her grip which also drove Sam back into him when he dropped back down.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed unsteadily. “Please, Tash, Sam.”

“I think I like how he begs,” Natasha smirked, looking back over her shoulder to direct the words to Sam.

“So pretty, isn’t it,” Sam grinned in agreement. 

It took some creativity and some careful maneuvering--during which Sam had, unfortunately, had to pull out--but eventually they figured it out. Sam’s warm hand wrapped firmly around Steve’s cock and gave it a few teasing strokes and then held it in place as Natasha slowly lowered herself onto him. Steve stifled a groan at the encasing warm heat only to exhale a sharp whimper when Sam sunk easily back inside of him. 

“Oh, oh god,” he moaned, hands carefully away from Sam and Natasha, gripping tightly at the sheets beneath him. It was too good, too perfect. And they hadn’t even started moving yet.

Natasha rolled her hips over him experimentally just once and Sam mimicked her motions rocking into Steve. And then they seemed to decide the pace in tandem, starting fast and hard almost immediately. Steve tried to keep up for the first few minutes, thrusting up to meet Natasha and down to meet Sam, but then sank into the overwhelming onslaught of stimulation from both directions. Natasha and Sam seemed to be working together to dismantle him completely and they were succeeding. Oh God was it working. 

He could hear the familiar breathless swearing from Sam over the cadence of Natasha’s soft moans and his own sounds and stuttered breathing. Natasha’s movements started to lose rhythm and Sam slid his arm around her, his fingers burying between her legs and Steve took over once again, hips snapping up to meet hers when Sam withdrew and dropping back down as Sam thrust back into him. 

It wasn’t long before they were all nearing their peak. Steve fought to hold his back as long as he could, determined to see Natasha off first. As soon as he felt her nails dig into his chest and the flutter and clench around his cock and her low, breathy whimper, he knew it was over. It took only two more perfectly angled thrusts from Sam’s cock against his prostate and Steve came hard with a breathless shout. Sam’s worked into him harder, rougher, pushing him through his orgasm before letting himself go, his head falling forward against Natasha’s back, panting heavily.

They stayed like that for a moment, connected and entangled together. And then Natasha carefully rose off of him and settled onto the bed beside him, stretched along his side with her head pillowed on his chest. Sam bent over him and they kissed slow and lingering. Sam pulled out with a soft groan and flopped down onto Natasha’s opposite side, his hand resting lightly on her hip.

Steve could feel the change when Natasha was gearing up to leave. He ran a hand down her side and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before ducking to press his own against hers. “Stay?” he murmured softly. 

“Do you want me to? Both of you?”

“Natasha,” he smiled. “That’s just the beginning of what I want.”

“What we want,” Sam corrected, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “It’s just the beginning of what  _ we _ want.” He caught Steve’s hand in his and laced their fingers together over Natasha’s side. “Stay?”

“Okay,” she nodded slowly, “I’ll stay, for now.”

Steve’s smile softed and he kissed her sweetly. Nothing like the lust-fueled kisses from earlier but Steve did his best to infuse as much of his care and feelings into it. When they broke, Sam stole a short, comparatively chaste kiss before leaning to press the same to Natasha’s lips. Sam stretched to grab the small container of disposable wipes from the side table and carefully cleaned all three of them up. Steve had grown used to the ways Sam showed his care, post-sex clean up being one of those odd things, but Natasha looked distinctly startled. Steve soothed the surprise with a gentle kiss, distracted slightly when Sam shifted again and tugged the sheets and blankets up over them. Sam curled against Natasha’s back, an arm draped over her with his hand resting on Steve’s abdomen.

Steve felt himself began to drift almost immediately. Before sleep tugged him under he murmured a sleepy, “Love you.” 


End file.
